To be Loved in Return
by Swayyah89
Summary: Jeff Hardy O/C and eventually Matt Hardy O/C. She was tired of putting everything in her relationships and never recieving anything back for her efforts.Until one gave her everything and more.
1. How could you

Angela Lakin drove the back streets of Cameron, North Carolina, with one destination in mind. A few minutes before she had been content in driving straight home to her wonderful warm bed forgetting the previous hours of having been waitressing at the local diner. However a few minutes ago she received a call from her current boy friend, Mason Lars. From the tone of his voice she could tell he had something really important to tell her. Her stomach churned with what it could possibly be. Surely it couldn't be the old We can't see each other anymore, well they haven't been seeing eye to eye for some time now but that didn't mean they couldn't work on it right.

Angela pulled in front of his house and turned the car off. She noticed a red corvette sitting beside Mason's car. That was odd she never saw it before. She got out and walked to the door and pulled out her key and let herself in. She laid her purse on the night table beside the door.

"Mason" She called out stepping into the foyer.

Mason sauntered out of the den meeting her half way.

Angela smiled and pulled him in for a hug, however, she noticed he wasn't as happy to see her. She pulled back and stared in his blue eyes trying to read them." What's wrong babe".

Mason released a breath and grabbed her tiny hands in his." A lot has been on my mind recently Ang, one of the things is which I'm about to tell you".

She swallowed, she didn't like the direction this conversation was heading.

Mason continued." Angela you know I love you with all my heart, that's why it pains me to say this…but I've been cheating on you the last four years with someone else and I have a child with this person".

And just like that Angela felt her life crashing down before her, atleast her love life anyway. How could he do this after she stuck with him through all his crap.

Angela pulled her hands from his." How could you? After everything we've been through. Tell me is she really worth it? ".

Mason stared at his feet." You know it wasn't because of that Ang".

"Like hell it wasn't. Was it because I wouldn't give it up to you Mason. Didn't we talk about it. I told you about my morals and values and you were fine then. What changed? You got tired of waiting" Angela said with tears brimming in her eyes." I hope you two shits live happily ever after".

Angela wiped the tears from her eyes and picked her purse up until she heard a voice.

"Everything ok Mason" a brunette stepped out of the den then.

Angela looked her up and down." No everything isn't and its because of your ass, I hope your happy you two-timing ho".

With that Angela left and walked back to her car blinded by the many tears building in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, that just wasn't who she was.

She got in her car and broke the speed limit all the way home. She would leave before she ever put everything on the line again to be with a man that didn't deserve her.

That was a taste of the beginning.

Please review if I should continue.


	2. How Embarrassing

Angela's heart felt like someone ripped it out and stomped all over it. Sure the incident happened a few days ago but it was always on her mind. She hadn't been to work in those few days citing sickness, when the truth of the matter was she didn't think she could make it through the day without breaking down. She rolled over in her bed and stared at the clock, nine fifteen, she was due into work at ten thirty. Maybe they wouldn't mind giving her today off too. She heard the click of the front door as someone entered the house. It was one of two people, her sister Alyssa or her best friend Maura. Or both as they strolled into the room then. 

Alyssa stood there with her hands on her hips." Ok missy, this little sulking party is over".

Angela groaned and rolled over." Not today girls".

Maura walked over and opened the blinds to let the hot sun shine in." You got to get over it sweetie".

"Just let me do it for one more day please" Angela pleaded pulling the sheet over her head to block out the sun.

Alyssa sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her sheet off." Sorry, we all can't have our cake and eat it too. Hit the shower you look like crap".

"Good because that's how I feel" Angela sulked.

Maura walked over and gave her one of her no nonsense looks." Don't feel pity over that bastard, instead of crying you should have keyed his damn car or something. Now your going to work today with no buts".

Angela wanted them all to go away but on the inside she knew they were right about moving on. She was not a weak female so why was she all broken up over this. 

"Are you going to get up or do we have to come in and get you" Maura said.

Angela kicked her covers off." You guys are right, he's not worth my pity party".

Alyssa smiled and kissed her cheek." That's my sissy that I know".

Maura grabbed her robe and tossed it to her." Alright quick, shower, get dressed, and I'll have breakfast waiting for you downstairs".

Angela grabbed it and smiled at them." You guys are the best".

"Of course honey, I get that a lot" Alyssa said in only a way she could.

Angela walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower making It nice in warm. She stripped out of her clothes and got in. The warm water felt so good on her skin, she began washing her body and rinsing off. All the troubles that she seem to have in the last few days went down the drain with her filth. Today's a new day.

She turned the water off and got out and dried off, then slipped on her robe. She walked into the room and put lotion on her body, then her bra and underwear. Once she was dressed she pulled her hair back in a bun. She looked in the mirror, well she looked better then she had and she felt better.

She walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Maura was just sitting a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast in her place.

"Thanks" She said smiling.

Maura grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down." So you feeling better".

"Much better, I think the shower did the trick".

Alyssa smiled." Good, I hated seeing you like that".

"Yeah you didn't look like my bestie at all" Maura added in.

"Well she's back and she's never leaving again, no matter what happens".

Angela finished up her breakfast and sat her dishes in the dish washer. She grabbed her keys and purse and was off to work. She arrived and quickly walked in. Her boss, Elaine, smiled at her.

"My best waiter is back" Elaine said." You ok honey".

Angela nodded." I'm better".

"Good, because two of our best customers are sitting over there waiting to be served. I know your just the person to do it" Elaine said pointing off into a direction.

Angela followed her hand and her breath caught in her throat. Everybody was always saying they came there to eat every once in awhile. The Jeff and Matt Hardy were like the most recognized celebrities in their town. And she was going to serve them.

"Go ahead sweetie, they've already been waiting long enough" Elaine said giving her a little push in that direction.

Angela grabbed her pad and pencil and began slowly walking to their table.

Jeff put down his menu." Their powdered French toast is the best, so I think I'm getting that".

Matt nodded still looking over his menu." Yeah, the omelettes look so good too".

"Hurry up man, I think the waitress is coming" Jeff said noticing Angela walking up to them.

Jeff surveyed her with his eyes, she sure was a pretty little thing, blond hair and hazel eyes, and very petite. What was a girl like her doing working here?

Angela stopped at their table thanking God she didn't trip and fall on her face. Yeah give the Hardy boys something to laugh at.

"Hi I'm Angela, I'm going to be your server today, any particular drink you would like".

"I don't supposed you have the hard stuff do you" Matt asked looking at her with a teasing look.

Angela stared at him." Um we don't provide liquor here sir".

Matt laughed and Jeff stepped in." Don't mind my brother, he's crazy. I'll have orange juice".

Angela stared at him for way longer then she should have. Jeff's eyes where so mesmerizing, she loved how they danced with life. Then she snapped out of her thoughts, you can't use a celebrity as a rebound.

"I'll have the same" Matt said.

Angela tore her eyes away from Jeff long enough to write it down.

"Ok, I'll get these filled and I'll be back to take your order" Angela said gathering up their menus.

"All right babe" Jeff said with a smile.

Angela nodded and tuned around so quick she collided with another waitress carrying a tray of drinks. All the drinks went down the front of her work uniform. Just her luck.

"I'm so sorry" The waitress said picking up the tray and glasses.

Jeff grabbed some napkins." Here you are babe".

Angela took them and began dabbing at her shirt. She soon realized all eyes were on her. Great not only was she a klutz in front of two celebrities but the whole damn dinner. To hide the pinkness coming to her cheeks, she dashed into the bathroom. How embarrassing could you be?

Reviews Please.


	3. Call me

So here's Angela standing in the ladies room dapping her shirt with a wet napkin. Then she mentally kicked herself, the water was just making it worse. She threw the wet napkins away in a huff and thought about her next plan of action. The other waitress that she had collided with wandered into the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry about that" She said coming over to her.

"No its fine, it was only an accident, it was more my fault" Angela said trying to fan her shirt dry.

"You can have my shirt if you'd like, I have another shirt on under this one".

Angela shook her head." No that's ok, you don't have to come out of dress code because of me."

The girl nodded." Well I just came in here to check on you. I have to get back to my tables".

With that the waitress left as quickly as she came. Angela shook her head, it was just a stain. She had to get through the rest of the day. She held her head up high and smoothed back her hair, so what if people stared, it ain't like they never had an embarrassing moment. Angela checked her appearance one last time and left the bathroom. She collided with someone again as she came through the door, and this time it wasn't a waitress.

"Hey are you ok" Jeff asked staring down at her with his green eyes.

Angela nodded." Besides the stain which is plain obvious, I'm fine".

Jeff smiled and stuck out his hand." I'm Jeff Hardy".

"Angela Lakin" Angela said starting to blush under his smile.

"Nice".

"I'm sorry for running into you".

"That's ok. We all aren't great on our feet all the time".

Angela nodded, it was weird but she was starting to feel comfortable talking to him. Did he always have this kind of effect on people. Or was it just her jittery stomach. Then it hit her.

"O my gosh, your food, I can get that right now for you" Angela said pulling out her pencil and pad.

"No worries, another waitress took our order. As a matter of fast I should get back to it. French toast ain't all that great cold".

Jeff winked at her and went back to his table. Angela stood there, did he just wink at me? No my mind is playing tricks on me. Why would he show any interest in me, a little waiter girl. If it wasn't for Mason my life wouldn't be like this. Why did I have to trust him so bad.

"Angela" Elaine said coming over to her." It's crunch time, I have two tables of people waiting for a waitress, and your free".

"Yes Mrs. Elaine" Angela said hurrying off to those tables.

Matt forked another forkful of omelette in his mouth." Man there is no one in the Cameron area that can make omelettes as good as this".

Jeff only nodded and put a piece of French toast in his mouth.

"Waitress on the brain" Matt questioned.

"Kind of, she seemed flustered when I was over there talking to her".

"After what just happened in front of a diner full of people, I'd be embarrassed as hell too. But she's strong, she continuing even with that big ass stain on the front of her shirt. Most chicks would run home and change" Matt said picking up his glass of orange juice.

"She's really cute" Jeff observed her as she ran around collecting orders. She glanced in Jeff's direction, he gave her smile and a wave. She blushed and turned away.

"Yeah she's a hottie, but she shouldn't be waitressing. I figure a girl like her would be somewhere trying to get a college education" Matt replied.

"Well whatever the reason she's working here, I'm glad I ran into her. There's something about her that sparks my interest".

Matt nodded." Go for yours man".

The waiter walked over and dropped their check on the table and thanked them for coming and then winked at Jeff before walking away. Jeff frowned and Matt laughed at his expression.

"Yeah she doesn't quite look like she's been a female her whole life" Matt said picking up the check and getting up.

"I didn't want to her or his feelings so I just smiled" Jeff said following him to the register.

Angela walked back into the kitchen to drop orders off and the other waitress that had given Matt and Jeff their check walked in behind her.

"Hey girl" She said snidely.

Angela looked at her and rolled her eyes, she wasn't feeling the drama right now." What do you want Kelsey".

"Whatever you and Jeff have going on, stop, he's mine".

"And then you woke up out of that dream, there's nothing between Jeff and I ok, we just met" Angela said beginning to walk away.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way".

"Kelsey I don't know if anyone as told you lately but sweetie you look like a dude, all the make-up in the world won't help you" Angela said totally pissed now.

The chef behind the counter snickered and Kelsey tossed him a dinner look. Elaine walked in then and stopped beside Angela.

"Hey, the Hardy boy wanted me to give this to you" She said handing a piece of paper to Angela.

Kelsey glared at her and left the kitchen in a huff.

Angela opened it and her heart skipped a beat, it was his number. He wanted her to call him. After being such a total klutz, he wanted to talk to her. It's amazing how your luck turns around so fast. But then Angela was brought back to reality. She just left a relationship, she didn't want to be in another one too soon. Why is life so complicated all of a sudden?

Reviews Please.


	4. Independence

By the time Angela punched out on the clock that evening she was exhausted. For a Thursday it sure was a busy day. Not to mention the dirty looks Kelsey was throwing in her direction. If she didn't get out of there soon she would tell the "shim" off again or kick her butt.

She got home and the light was on in her den. Obviously she must have had company at the house all day. She walked in and kicked her shoes off by the door and hung her purse on the hook. She walked into the den to find Alyssa and Maura both curled up on her couch watching TV.

"I see ya'll buzzards still here" Angela said plopping herself in the adjacent armchair.

"You love us Ang, don't pretend you don't" Alyssa replied.

"Yeah you guys brighten up my world" Angela said in a teasing tone.

Maura sat up on the couch." So how was work today? ".

"Interesting. That "shim" Kelsey tried to get in my face today".

"You want us to scare her ass, break q-tips off in her car doors, tell another girl she likes her" Maura said running off a list of revenge.

Angela dismissed it." I got the last laugh. Guess who was at my job today".

"Red-necks" Alyssa answered.

"Obviously. But no, Jeff and Matt Hardy ate at my job today" Angela squealed.

"Shut up" Maura said turning her full attention to her." They are kickass. Are they really as cute in person".

Ang smiled." Even better".

"Luck tricks you again" Alyssa said.

"Before you say that, I bumped into another waitress and her tray of drinks went all over me, and Matt and Jeff saw the whole thing".

Maura let out a small laugh." That explains the large ass stain on your shirt".

Alyssa fell over laughing." They must think you're a super klutz or something".

"Not really, I haven't told you the best part yet" Angela said going in her pocket and fishing out the paper with Jeff's number on it. She held it up for the girls to see.

"We've seen a phone number before" Maura said unamused.

"No smarty, this isn't just any number, its Jeff's".

Alyssa and Maura looked at each other with wide eyes. Their sister/friend meets someone famous and gets the digits in the same day, how awesome.

Maura picked up the phone off the dock." What are you waiting for, call him".

Ang looked at her like she was crazy." I'm not desperate Maura".

"Well if not for you, for me. Ask him if Matt's available, if not tell him to dump the chick, I can be so much better" Maura sad getting excited.

Angela got up and took the phone from her and set it back on the dock." We are not about to act like some stalkers".

Maura pouted." If you loved me you'd do it".

"If I loved you I spare you the embarrassment. Anyways, I'm going upstairs to take a nice warm bath" Angela said heading for the stairs.

"We were going to order take-out, anything you want" Alyssa said picking up the phone.

"Fried rice with shrimps" Ang answered climbing the stairs.

The doorbell rang then breaking her stride. She turned around and went back to the door and opened it. Her eyes got big, nothing prepared her for this sight.

"Hi Angela" Mason said standing there with a dumb look on his face.

Angela's shocked look turn to one of annoyance." What the hell are you doing here".

Mason looked in the house." Can I come in? ".

"Is there stupid on my forehead or something" Angela replied sarcastically.

"Look I made a big mistake Ang. I broke up with her, I agreed to pay child support. I want you back".

Angela broke out laughing in his face as Maura and Alyssa came out in the hallway.

"You must be crazy or on drugs if you think I'll take you back".

"Don't be like this Ang" Mason pleaded.

"Like what Mason. I gave up a lot for you. I was in college working towards a degree and then you came along filling up all my time, my grades dropped and then I dropped out. The money I had saved away is gone now because I had to help support your shiftless ass, I did all the work while you ran around with that whore. Not once did I get a thank-you. This is a big joke Mason, I'm not taking it anymore. Leave and don't come back" Angela said as the tears slid down her face.

Mason stared at her, could she be serious.

"Hey ass, she said leave, do you need some help doing that" Maura said walking up.

"It's just your emotions talking baby, you do still love me" Mason said trying one last time.

That only incensed her anger more and Angela punched him in the chest with her fist." If you don't leave now I'll call the police, get the picture".

Mason looked at her one last time and took off for his car. He drove off down the street without looking back.

Angela closed the door. How dare he act like their relationship is all a game. Alyssa walked over and pulled her in a hug and Ang released more pent up tears.

"Don't worry Ang, its done with" Alyssa said.

"He makes it seem like its all a game" Ang said crying into her shoulder.

"Well he plays this game long enough and he will get burned" Maura said.

It was times like these Angela wished she never met him. Maybe now she could start saving up her money again and this time it would go towards her dream home. She couldn't depend on a man to get that for her. She would get married, have babies, and raise them in her dream home. If only the right guy would come along.

Reviews Please.


	5. Got away again

Angela dragged herself out of bed the next morning. Thoughts of the last evening still running through her mind. How could she have loved the biggest jerk this side of Cameron. She padded to the bathroom losing her clothes as she went. She took a quick shower and got dressed for work. She put her hair in a sloppy bun to match her mood. She grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and was out the door.

It was something about having to go to work this early that was really a pain in the you know what. She didn't know how some people actually got there license driving over the speed limit. Leave out earlier to avoid killing other people with your carelessness.

Angela parked at the rear of the diner and walked around to the door.

"Angela? ".

Angela recognized that southern drawl for anywhere. Why was he here again?

She turned around." Jeff ".

Jeff walked over to her." I didn't receive your call last night".

Angela raised her eyebrows. Was he actually serious about her giving him a call and had he actually been waiting for it? She had to put a stop to this before it got too far.

"Jeff, listen I don't know what your looking for but I'm really not looking for anything right now" Ang stressed to him.

"I under….".

"Jeff! ".

He was quickly cut off by an annoying voice that really got on Angela's nerves. Angela turned to see Kelsey approaching them and rolled her eyes. Dipshit when were you going to get the hint. Angela looked to Jeff and had to bite the inside of her cheek at the look on his face. Kelsey glared at Angela as she passed her and then plastered on a fake smile when she got near Jeff.

"Hey Jeffy, how are you today? " Kelsey asked in this syrupy fake tone while running her hand up and down his arm.

"I'm good".

Kelsey looked back to Angela." Don't you have to punch in or something" .

Angela gritted her teeth, yeah I have to punch in all right, punch you in your face.

"Kelsey we were having a conversation" Angela said evenly.

"So " Kelsey sneered.

Angela was quickly losing her patience." So walk your little masculine ass back in the diner".

"Do you have a problem with me" Kelsey asked turning towards her.

"All right ladies, calm down" Jeff said stepping in between them.

"I only see one lady here" Angela said angrily.

"You whore…" Kelsey went to swing at her.

"Angela".

Angela clinched her face, could this day get any worse. She watched as now Mason joined them.

"Angela we need to talk" Mason said.

"I think we did enough of that" Angela said crossing her arms.

"Could you just hear me out Ang" Mason pleaded.

"Yeah Ang, hear him out. Come on Jeffy I'll serve you this morning" Kelsey said latching onto Jeff's arm.

Finally really annoyed by her constant bugging, Jeff decided he had to get rid of her some kind of way. And he knew just how.

"Something really black and hairy is crawling on your upper lip" Jeff said pointing at her face.

Kelsey shrieked and ran for the diner. Angela let off a small smile at his cleverness.

"Could you please excuse us" Mason said staring at Jeff.

"Jeff you don't have to anywhere" Angela said.

Mason looked between them suspiciously." So is this it Ang, you seeing a wrestler now".

"I'm not seeing him Mason, like that's any of your business, we're done. If you don't know how that's spelled it's d-o-n-e".

"Damn it Angela, we need to fucking talk" Mason said losing his cool.

"That ain't the way to talk to a lady" Jeff said intervening.

Angela closed her eyes, please don't make this a scene. It's the last thing I need right now.

"And you would know, with your dyed hair and black nail polish" Mason spat out.

Jeff laid a flat punch to the guy's jaw, sending him sprawling onto the concrete. He looked up at Jeff holding his jaw.

"Think before you open your damn mouth, I don't wrestle for nothing" Jeff said standing over him.

Mason got to his feet and quickly fled to his car and sped out of the parking lot. Jeff calmed his self down. He turned around expecting to see Angela there but she was gone. No one but him and a small crowd that saw the altercation was left standing in the parking lot.

Jeff shook his head, he couldn't keep letting her get away.

Reviews Please.


	6. Pennington Park

Angela just had to leave the scene as fast as she could. Mason being the biggest, most conniving asshole in the world and Jeff playing hero. He'll never lay eyes on her now after that stunt. She didn't really know where she would end up but work was out of the question now. Everybody there would just gawk and whisper about what happened and not to mention Kelsey would run her mouth. Just too much in one day.

Angela was so wrapped up in her thoughts she jumped when someone tapped on her window. She looked to her left to find Maura standing there with an amused look on her face. Angela took her key out of the ignition and got out of the car and leaned against it.

Maura gave her the once over." What's going on with you? You've been sitting outside my house the last ten minutes staring off into space".

"You would not believe the bull that happened today at work".

"Ain't you supposed to be at work".

"I can't show my face there right now" Angela said smoothing her hair back into her bun.

"All right, spill girl".

"So I get to work today and Jeff's there…..".

"Awww, a wrestler has the hots for you" Maura said smiling.

"Maura stay focused please, I'm trying to tell you what happened".

"Ok sorry".

"So he comes up and is like why didn't you call…".

"I told you to" Maura said cutting her off again.

"Anyways we were talking and Kelsey walks her manly ass out to flirt with Jeff, We get into an argument, then Mason of all people show up…".

"Wait! His ass again, call your brother and his friends to kick his ass" Maura said pissed.

"No, Robbie would kill him for sure".

"Yeah, but one more piece of wasted sperm we don't have to deal with".

Angela shook her head." Well Jeff gets rid of Kelsey finally by talking about her moustache. Mason wants to get back together still, I refuse, he curses at me, then Jeff tries to take up for me. Then it happened so fast".

"What".

"Mason tries to call Jeff gay then Jeff punches him and that's all I saw before I got out of there".

Maura smiled." Damn I should have been there. Jeff telling Kelsey about her moustache would have been fricken hilarious. Mason getting knocked on his ass, priceless ".

Angela groaned and put her face in her hands. She just wish she could re-grow up and meet a different guy.

"Maura, everything is so confusing right now" Angela said looking at her friend.

"What's confusing? you don't want Mason back and obviously Jeff's there. You know how many people would love to wake up next to him" Maura clarified. 

"I don't want to make myself how to be some slut, I've already slept my money and education away on the last loser" Ang said distraught.

Maura looked at her friend and felt sorry for her. Angela was really a nice and fair person and she would do anything for anybody, maybe to some that was a big flaw but to Maura that said a lot about Ang's character and she loved that.

She put her arm around Angela's shoulder lead her towards her house." Your going to call Jeff ".

"Maura…".

"Don't say no anymore Angela, you want the best he just may be your best" Maura said.

"I told you after that incident from Mason earlier probably scared him away".

Maura pushed her down on the couch and sat next to her." You don't know until you call. Please Call Angela".

Angela looked away, she was scared to death this could be another big mistake Her cell rang interrupting her thoughts. She looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello" She said flipping her phone open.

" Is this Angela Lakin? ".

Angela's eyes go big and she dropped the phone. Maura frowned and picked it up.

"Hey, who is this".

"This is Jeff. Jeff Hardy, is this Angela? ".

Maura smiled, a guy that takes the first initiative. She held the phone out to Angela.

Angela shook her head. Maura thrust the phone in her hand.

"Talk Angela".

Angela lifted the phone to her ear." This is Angela".

"Hi Angela, its Jeff. You left so fast I was calling to see if you were okay".

"Ye- yeah I'm f-f fine" Angela stammered.

Jeff laughed." G-G-ood".

Angela blushed, was he teasing her or just laughing at her. His laugh was hot.

"Angela I want to lay everything on the line right now".

"Jeff what are you talking about".

"Angela I really like you….".

"Me, yeah right. Not some little waiter girl" Angela replied.

"Hey don't put yourself down like that" Jeff said sternly." Anyway Angie, liking someone isn't based on what they do for a living."

Angela's head spun, did he just call her Angie?

"Look Jeff we're two different people on different life paths, you'd be better off with one of the pretty divas you work with".

"I do like a diva but she isn't employed in the WWE, she's employed at one of the best diner's in the Cameron area".

He was so sweet it was so unreal. Angela couldn't bare to hurt him but she wanted to save her own feelings.

"Jeff I….".

"What are you doing later".

"Nothing why" Angela questioned.

"I know this place where we could go and talk without interruptions".

"I don't know Jeff, we just met".

"I won't try anything Angela, trust me".

There goes that "T" word again. Do all guys throw that word around like its nothing. Angela sighed, maybe she could go just to see what he was all about.

"Ok Jeff, you win".

"Cool. Meet at Pennington Park at 8:00 tonight, I'll be waiting".

Ang flipped her cell shut. He sounded as happy as a kid who got their way. 

Maura grabbed her arm." Well".

"We're meeting at Pennington Park later".

Maura squealed and hugged her friend." I knew you could do it. Don't forget to ask about Matt for me."

Angela rolled her eyes. What would she wear, should she wear make-up? Wait why all the questions. It wasn't a real date, they were just going to talk. As if they would ever go anywhere.

Reviews Please. 


	7. Life and Dreams

Angela pulled into a parking space outside Pennington Park. She checked herself in the rearview mirror, everything seem to still be in place which was a good sign. She looked around, it doesn't seem like Jeff had gotten there yet. Hopefully he was still coming. What if he changed his mind? Butterflies fluttered around in Angela's stomach. Suddenly a car pulled in beside her and it was…Jeff. Jeff looked over to her and smiled. Pleased that she decided to come. Angela switched off her ignition and got out. Jeff did the same.

"You look amazing" Jeff said approaching her.

Angela blushed and looked down at herself." Thanks but its just a baby tee and skinny jeans".

"I know they look awesome on you though".

"So why here and not a coffee shop or something" Angela asked.

"I wanted the alone time, a coffee shop would have too many distractions" Jeff answered honestly.

Angela nodded. She'd never been to Pennington Park after dark before, it was really quiet.

"Follow me, I want to show you a place that I like to go to when I want to be alone".

"Okay" She said hesitantly.

Angela trailed behind Jeff has he walked past the playground and benches toward the woods. Angela began to silently panic. He wasn't taking her some place to rape her was he? Angela thought maybe if she could come up with a good excuse she could leave now and forget the whole thing.

Jeff held out his hand towards her." The woods are kind of dark, it would be easier for us to stay together if you hold my hand".

Angela looked at his hand, hell why not? This was one time where she walked outside the lines and did something adventurous. She put her hand in his and they continued into the woods. The walked until they came upon a clearing. Angela's eyes grew wide as they approached a small beach. They walked along a deck and stopped at the end.

"Sit down with me" Jeff said sitting down on the edge.

Angela sat down beside him still in aw at her surroundings.

Jeff smiled." So what do you think? ".

Angela looked out over the water, it was so pretty in the moon light. So serene, she couldn't believe she didn't know this was back here.

"It's beautiful" Angela said finally." How did you know this was back here".

"I started coming here as a kid, particularly after my mom passed away. I was playing at this park one day when this kid started teasing me and talking about how I didn't have a mother, and well it hadn't been long since the funeral and it really hurt. So I ran away into those woods and found myself here. I've been coming here ever since" Jeff said looking out at the water.

"Wow kids don't realize how cruel they can be sometimes. Sorry about your mom" Angela said truly feeling bad for him.

Jeff turned to her." It's ok, it doesn't hurt as much anymore. So tell me about you".

"What do you want to know " Angela said caught off guard.

"About you, your family, your dreams, anything you want to tell me".

Angela took a deep breath. Not too many knew about her life except for Maura and a few others. Maybe she could trust him enough to tell him.

"Well I'm the youngest of three kids. There's my brother Robbie, my sister Alyssa, and me. My Parents divorced when I was six. It seemed like it changed my whole world then. It was sad that it happened but not much changed. My mama and daddy still remained good friends and it wasn't just for us kids. Neither ever re-married. I guess them being friends made it easier for us to go through the changes, not that there wasn't some bad moments but it never destroyed our foundation" Angela grew quiet.

Jeff studied her face." You don't have to continue if you don't want to".

"No its fine" Angela said a small smile spreading on her face.

"So what do you want to do with your life".

Angela's smile faded." I was going to college at one time but I dropped out because my grades suffered and I basically wasn't focusing like I should of because I began seeing Mason at the time. Mason was a bum but it didn't stop me from seeing him. I had some money put away. I used it too buy my first house and a car, meanwhile Mason couldn't keep a job so I was also helping him with his bills and such and eventually I virtually nothing".

"What an ass, that guy isn't a man" Jeff said upset.

"I realize that now" Angela said looking down at her hands.

Jeff took his finger and lifted her chin to look at him." Would you want to go back to college? ".

"No now that I think about it. I think now I just want to buy my dream home and have kids. I want to be home raising a family" Angela said beginning to smile.

Jeff smiled too." How many munchkins? ".

"I always toyed with the idea of maybe four or five. What about you? ".

"It doesn't matter, I got enough love to go around" Jeff said looking into her eyes.

Angela stared into his green eyes and felt the magnetic pull between him. A voice in the back of her head was screaming go for it? No she didn't want to push herself at him, but wait he was coming closer. Before Angela could think she felt his lips over hers. Such soft lips. She felt this jolt course through her as he deepened the kiss. Angela got lost in the kiss. The it hit her. She was moving way to fast again, just like with Mason.

Angela pulled back." Wait, this isn't right".

Wow, Reviews Please.


	8. Please be Ok

Angela got to her feet from her place beside Jeff. She began pacing the deck mulling over her thoughts. Great Angela, whenever a guy throws the word trust in there or seems really sweet your already ready to hook-up. You have to take things at a slower pace.

"Angela what's wrong? " Jeff said getting to his feet, his voice filled with concern.

Angela spun around on him and shook her head." I'm doing it again".

"What? ".

"Being easy, any guy that acts really sweet and charming I fall for. I don't want to seem like a whore or anything".

Jeff frowned and walked over to her and grabbed her hands." Stop Angela, don't say that. If you say things too many times, you'll start believing it. My being sweet is me through and through, it's not a front. And well the charm is apart of being southern".

"I'm sorry Jeff, its not you, its just that my last relationship with Mason was horrendous with a capital H. I don't want to seem like my issues from that relationship overshadows with what your trying to do but I'm not ready for this" Angela explained.

"Slow down Angela, I'm not guy that is in it for the sex. I'm not a guy that is all about the divas or the ring rats despite what other people say, and most importantly I'm not MASON. I would never do what he did".

"How can I be sure" Angela asked.

Jeff turned away from her and racked his brain, this girl has been through way too much stuff, looks like Jeff might have to be the one to clean up another guys mess before he could move further.

"Don't be mad Jeff" Angela pleaded to his back.

Jeff turned towards her and took her face in his hands and ran his lips over her's briefly." You won't be Angela, the only thing to do is try again".

Angela looked up into his green eyes, here he was being the sweetest guy and she was being the biggest loser of the century. Angela went to answer him but her cell cut her off. She dug it out of her purse and looked at it. Mama.

"Hi Mama" Angela said answering the phone." What!….when…ok I'll be there as soon as possible".

Angela hung up the phone with tears brimming in her eyes. This was a really big blow.

"Angie what's wrong" Jeff asked.

Angela took off for the woods." It's my daddy, he was in a car accident, I have to get to the hospital".

"I'll go with you" Jeff said running into step beside her.

"You don't have to Jeff" Angela said making sure he knew he wasn't obligated to be there.

"I want to".

Angela didn't say anything more, there was no need to. They got to their cars and Jeff drove behind Angela to the hospital. They parked in the garage and ran for the hospital. After finding out where her dad was they raced around to the waiting area and found her mother and Alyssa sitting there.

"Mama" Angela said approaching them.

Laverne got to her feet and gathered her youngest daughter in her arms." Oh baby".

"So how is he".

"He's in stable but critical condition, he's sleeping now from the medication".

"Ok ".

Angela looked at her sister and seen the tears streaming down her face. For most of the times in her life Alyssa was always the one she went to for help, now she found herself being her shoulder to cry on.

Angela sat down and pulled her sister into her arms." It's going to be okay Aly".

Aly swiped the tears from her eyes." It's just so sudden, all I can think about is what if he dies".

"Shhh, don't think like that. We have to be positive and strong, daddy would want it that way" Angela said.

"Your right".

Angela suddenly remembered Jeff came with her. She found him standing off to the side.

"Mama, Alyssa, this is Jeff Hardy" Angela said pulling him over.

"I know" Alyssa said smiling.

"Nice to meet you honey" Laverne said.

"Nice to meet you, how are you holding up" Jeff asked.

"I'm doing okay".

Angela felt the tears coming to her eyes and got up and walked across the waiting room and plopped herself down in a chair.

"Excuse me" Jeff said and walked over to Angela.

He sat down next to her." Angela".

"I'm a horrible person" Angela blurted out with tears soaking her face.

"You are not Angela, it wasn't your fault".

"Not that, just how I've been treating you, here you are being here with me for moral support and I'm just constantly pushing you away" Angela sobbed.

Jeff put his arms around her and leaned her head on his shoulder." You better stop right now, your not horrible, just cautious. I understand why you are".

"I want to thank you for coming with me".

"Anytime babe".

Angela leaned into him, she knew it would be a long night ahead of them.

Reviews Please. I know such a sudden change of events.


	9. Getting Somewhere

Angela felt herself being shook awake by someone. She lifted her eyes to find Jeff hovered over her.

"Wake up Angie, your dad's awake if you want to go in and see him" Jeff said.

Angela nodded and got to her feet. She began walking to the room and stopped suddenly and looked back at Jeff. Jeff tossed her a slow wink and Angela smiled and continued on her way. Angela entered the room to find her dad laying back, his eyes trained on the TV. He turned them to Angela when she entered the room, and he smiled.

Angela's eyes glistened with tears as she walked over to her father's hospital bed." Hi daddy".

Harvey Lakin nodded.

"How are you feeling? Wait don't answer that, of course I already know ".

For a moment Angela could have sworn she seen him smile.

Angela's eyes surveyed the room and then back to her father as she saw all the machines he was hooked up to. Seeing all this brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Oh daddy, I thought we lost you, it seemed you were asleep so long" Angela cried grabbing his hand and kissing it.

Harvey stared at her with sad eyes.

Angela swiped at her tears and jutted out her chin." I'm going to be strong for you daddy, and I'll be praying for you. Mama and all of us love you and want you to get better".

One of the nurses strolled in just then." hi sweetie, two minutes until visiting hours are over".

Angela nodded, her eyes never leaving her father. The nurse exited quietly.

"I have to go daddy, I'll be back to see you tomorrow" Angela said and she leaned down and gently kissed his head.

With one last look at him, she strolled out of the room and back to the waiting room. She found Jeff leaning up against a wall. Jeff straightened up when he saw her coming towards him.

"How was he? ".

"He's awake but there's not much communication. I told him I'd be back tomorrow to see him" Angela finished.

Jeff nodded.

"Did mama and Alyssa leave? ".

"Yeah, not too long before I woke you up, Alyssa wasn't taking it too well so your mama left with her".

"I'll have to call her and check on her. Thanks again for coming with me Jeff, it meant a lot".

"No problem, what are friends for".

A smile spread across her lips." I want to treat you too lunch as a small token of my gratitude".

"You don't have to do that Angie..".

"I want to" Angela cut him off." Please just let me".

Jeff nodded." Sure".

The two them walked back to their cars as visiting hours were now over. They stood at their cars an awkward silence between them. Angela looked at him and for the first time, she began to see him in a whole new light. Maybe things were looking up after all.

"So when did you want to do this lunch, I have to go back on the road in a couple of days" Jeff asked breaking the silence.

Angela pondered it." How about tomorrow, I'll visit with my dad in the morning and then I'll meet you at any restaurant you want to go to".

"Cracker barrel" Jeff suggested, his eyes brightening up.

"Ok, Cracker barrel it is".

They stood in silence again. Angela's eyes trained on Jeff's lips and lingered. She didn't know where this feeling was coming from but she felt like she had to taste them again. Without any second thoughts, Angela leaned forward and pecked Jeff on the lips and then walked to her car and got in. Jeff ran his finger over his lips as she drove out of the parking garage.

He smiled, maybe they were getting somewhere quicker than he thought.

Ok not too much going on in these first few chapters but I promise you the story is going to pick up. Just stick with it.

Reviews Please.


	10. A note of Warning

Angela drove over to the Cracker Barrel after visiting her father that morning. Nothing had really changed, he still wasn't verbal, however, he did seem to recognize everyone now. Just as she was leaving, her mama was coming in. That was a good thing because then he wouldn't have to spend so much time alone. Angela pulled into an empty parking space and got out.

She spotted Jeff leaned up outside the door. She walked over to him with a big smile on her face. Jeff saw her and smiled too.

"How are you this morning? " Jeff asked as he pecked her cheek.

"I'm doing fine, daddy is the same except he recognizes us more now".

Jeff nodded." He'll be better, we can't give up on that".

They strolled into the restaurant and were seated. They ordered and had a small casual conversation about anything that crossed their minds. Afterwards Jeff walked her back to her car.

"So how long will you be on the road this time" Angela asked suddenly.

Jeff stopped and leaned up against her car." Its looking like three to four weeks, I have the tapings and some house shows, they aren't televised".

"Oh" Ang said looking down at her feet.

Jeff studied he, something clearly was bothering her.

"What's wrong Angie? "he asked lifting her chin.

"Nothing, it's stupid" She said dismissing the matter.

"Nothing that has you feeling upset or sad is stupid. Come on talk to me".

"Well I feel spoiled having had you here, never dreaming in a zillion years we would meet and become really good friends. Now that you have to leave, I kind of feel sad and left out that your leaving".

Jeff pulled her close." It won't be so bad, I'm sure you could come up with something to do while I'm working".

Angela snorted." Yeah right, I'm probably going to get fired from the diner, a diner that I have been working at since I was fourteen. I probably should be looking for another job".

Jeff suddenly got an idea, it was spontaneous, but it would give them time to go further in their relationship if you could call it a relationship.

"Check it out Angie, how about coming with me" Jeff suggested his eyes brightening.

Angie stared at him with her mouth open." Me. Jeff that's highly unlikely".

"Why not, some of the guys bring their families on the road. I can bring you".

"But I got so much here, my dad is in the hospital as we speak. We don't know when he'll be able to come out. I also have my job to think about".

"You just said yourself you probably won't be able to keep the job. I know how you feel about your dad. You don't have to stay for a long period of time. Anytime you want to come home, you just say the word".

Angela bit her lip, this was a great opportunity for her. Time to just get away and see other places. On one hand her dad is still in the hospital. What if something happened and she wasn't there? On the other hand, this would afford her the opportunity to learn more about Jeff, who she was starting to have budding feelings for. What a crazy decision. She looked at Jeff , his eyes were probably his worse weapon. They were winning her over. She did have a cell phone, she could call daily and check on her dad.

"ok Jeff, count me in".

Jeff smiled." Awesome".

Angela checked her watch." Well I have to go, I'm meeting a friend somewhere".

"Ok" Jeff kissed her forehead." I'll call you later".

Jeff walked away and Angela got in her car. If this was a dream, she prayed she'd never wake up.

Angela pulled up at her house and was shocked. Someone had broken her windows and graffiti' d the door. She got out of her car and walked to her house. Someone put " Blow- job slut" on the door. Who would do such a cruel thing. She walked in her house and found a brick on her den floor with a note attached to it.

Angela unfolded it and read.

Bitch,

Your going to pay, I said to leave it alone, but no you wouldn't. And now you will suffer for your decision. See you soon, you deep throat bitch.

Angela crumbled the paper as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She never did anything anyone, and this is how it goes. She hoped whoever it was wasn't still here. She got out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Jeff…I need you".

Uh oh, who did it?

Reviews please before you can find out.


	11. Safer ground

Jeff pulled up outside Angela's place, his heart pounding in his chest. She had called him and she seemed on the brink of tears. She needed him, that was all he needed to hear to break the speed limit to get to her place. 

The door was open so he let himself in and looked around at the condition of the house. If it was that bastard Mason, he swore he would rearrange his face. Jeff looked up when he heard the kitchen door swing open.

Angela stepped through the other side and immediately ran to Jeff with tears staining her cheeks. Jeff hugged her close and could feel the trembling of her body.

"You ok, is whoever it was still here" Jeff asked looking around.

"No " Angela said shaking her head." No one was here when I got here. Oh Jeff, what kind of a person would do this".

Jeff took his thumbs and dapped her tears." I got a couple ideas, did you find any clues that would point to who did it".

"Just this note" Angela said fishing the note out of her pocket.

Jeff took the note and scanned it over. As he read each word the muscles in his face tightened. He had pretty clear picture of who did this now. And now they were going to pay this person a little visit.

"Mind going for a ride" Jeff asked suddenly recrumbling the note.

"Where to? ".

"To see the person who did this".

"You know? ".

"It's real obvious, come on".

Jeff grabbed her hand and they walked out to his car and sped over to the diner. The minute they pulled into the parking lot, Angela knew who they were coming to see. Jeff parked and turned off the ignition and turned to Angela.

"Time to confront her".

Angela nodded and got out with him, they walked to the diner until Jeff suddenly stopped her.

"You wait here, she'll probably think we're up to something if we walk in together. I don't want to cause a scene in the diner. I'll bring her out here" Jeff said.

Angela nodded and waited as he went inside.

Jeff walked into the diner and walked up to the first waitress he could spot.

"Is Kelsey working today" he questioned.

"Yes ".

"Can you let her know Jeff Hardy wants to see her".

"Sure".

The waitress walked off for a few minutes and returned with Kelsey. Jeff tried to restrain his bubbling anger and plastered on a fake smile instead. Kelsey's smile grew wide as she approached him.

"Hi Jeffy " She said in her real annoying way.

"Hi sweetheart, I need to talk to you, mind if we step outside real quick".

"Not a problem" Kelsey answered untying her apron and tossing it to one of the other waitresses.

Jeff waited until they got a good distance away from the diner before his whole demeanor changed and he started in on Kelsey.

"So did it feel good doing it Kelsey" Jeff asked.

Kelsey stared at him dumbfounded." Did what feel good".

"Defacing Angela's house" Jeff said a frown crossing his face.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know where she lives. How can you accuse me of such a thing" Kelsey said.

"See what you don't know Kelsey, is when I read the dirty note you sent through the window attached to a brick, I was able to recognize your handwriting from when you took our orders a week ago" Jeff said.

Kelsey panicked, she knew she was caught now, damn she should of covered up her tracks a little better. Who knew she would get Jeff in on this.

"Hey Kelsey".

Kelsey spun around and her face connected hard with someone's fist. She fell to the ground and Angela stood over her glaring.

Kelsey held her eye which was beginning to swell. " You assaulted me, as soon as I get in that diner I'm calling the police".

Angela was about to jump down on top of her and really do damage until Jeff grabbed her around the waist.

"Is that really the smart thing to do Kelsey? E could just as well go the police about you vandalizing her house and we got the evidence to prove it" Jeff said." If you know what's good for you, you'll leave us alone, or next time I may not hold her back".

Kelsey got to her feet unsteady and made her way for the diner. He'll be sorry he ever got involved in my business. This ain't the last he'll hear of me.

Jeff looked at Angela and small smile crept across his lips and he watched her shake out her hand. He walked over and grabbed it and laid a gentle kiss on the knuckle part.

"Damn Angie, your small, but you pack a good punch".

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time. It felt so good, I don't even care if I get fired".

Jeff put his arm around her shoulder as they walked back to his car.

"Seriously babe, I don't you should continue to stay there" Jeff said turning serious suddenly.

She peered up at him." What do you mean Jeff".

"I don't think we exactly diffused her one bit, I know she'll try something again. I care about you too much to let anything serious happen to you."

"What are you suggesting? I sleep in a hotel, you know how much money that is".

"I would never suggest you stay in a hotel, you know me better than that by now. I don't have a home at the moment as you know it was burned to the ground. I'm staying with my brother, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you in too" Jeff finished as they reached his car.

"You can't just volunteer me to stay at your brother's house without telling him. No Jeff".

Jeff turned to her all seriousness evident in his face." Unfortunately I'm not taking no for an answer this time Angie, I'm not risking any harm to you. We're going back to your and your going to pack".

They got in the car and Angela stared at him. She wanted to be mad that he was forcing her out of her own place, but in a logical sense he was right. She sighed and laid her head back on the headrest. She wouldn't argue, it wouldn't do any good anyway. He didn't look like he was budging. 

Look's like Matt has a new house guest.

Is Kelsey foolish enough to try something again.

Reviews Please.


	12. Invaded Privacy

Jeff let out a sigh of relief when he pulled up outside his brother's house later that evening only to find him not home. He put the gear in park and got out. Angela got out too all thought a little more hesitantly.

"Are you absolutely sure he won't mind" Angela asked for only the hundredth time.

"Sure babe" Jeff said giving her a small smile.

Angela got her suitcases out the back and followed Jeff up to the house. Jeff unlocked the door and let them in. Angela dropped her suitcases by the front door and looked around. Not bad for a bachelor.

"Are you hungry" Jeff asked heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"Maybe something to drink would be nice".

"Coming right up" Jeff said taking two glasses out of the cabinet and placing them on the counter and walking over to the fridge to get out a pitcher of sweet tea. He poured to glasses full and walked over to the island where Angela was sitting.

Angela took a small sip and pulled the glass away." This is really good".

Jeff smiled." thanks, I made it".

She took another sip and put the glass down suddenly." Do you have a bathroom down here".

"Sure the first door on the right down the hall".

"I'll be right back" Angela said sliding off the stool and going to the bathroom.

Jeff ran his fingers through his hair, what exactly was he going to tell Matt. Apparently time had ran out when the front door opened just then and Matt appeared carrying what looked like grocery bags. He nudged the door closed and walked into the kitchen where Jeff was.

"Hey bro, what's up with the suitcases" Matt said dropping the groceries on the counter.

"Huh" Jeff said.

"The suitcases, you going out of town" Matt asked.

"No not exactly, listen Matt there's been a slight change of plans" Jeff said swallowing.

Matt raised an eyebrow." Change of plans".

The toilet flushed then and Matt looked towards the bathroom puzzled and then he turned back to Jeff.

"Is someone else here? ".

"Yeah".

Angela came out then and re-joined them in the kitchen. She tossed a small smile to Matt." Hi".

"Hi" Matt said looking between them.

"Matt, Angie's going to be staying with us for now" Jeff burst out.

"She is".

"Yeah, a situation happened at her house and the person that did it I think is completely psycho. I don't want anything to happen to angie".

Matt nodded." I see, Jeff can I speak to you in the den a minute. Angie we'll be right back".

Angela nodded and sat back on the stool.

Jeff followed his brother to the den completely unsure what he had to say about all this.

"Ok spill your guts dude, what's going on" Matt questioned.

"Remember the waiter we had, Kelsey".

"The masculine girl".

"Yeah, earlier today she went to Angie's house while she wasn't there and broke her windows and defaced her door".

"What, is she okay? ".

"She's fine, she called me. We went over to the dinner and talked to Kelsey and shook her up a little bit. I have a feeling she isn't one to give up easily. She'll try something again and I don't want Angie by herself" Jeff finished.

"Dude I see where your coming from, its completely fine she stays here. It seems you too are getting close" Matt said smiling.

"I think we're getting somewhere".

"Well let's go back and see what Angie's up to" Matt said.

"Dude, I call her Angie, she's Angela to you" Jeff said following him.

"Whatever you say bro".

Two weeks passed since Angela moved into Matt's crib and things were going extremely well. She's gotten to know Matt and their the best of friends. And as a token of her gratitude to him, She gave him Maura's number. Now him and Maura are getting to know each other. As far as Jeff goes, she's completely taken with him. Things got heated one night and they came close to consummating their relationship, but realized they were getting ahead of themselves. On a personal note, Angela's dad was doing better and he was talking now. But as we all know all good times don't last too long.

Angela lay across Jeff's bed, because they weren't sharing a room per Angela's request. She sometimes slept in his room when he was on the road. The unique smells reminded her of him. So she had Jeff's lap top just surfing the wrestling sites learning more about Jeff's wrestling career, incase things got closer she had to know more about what he did. Well one site completely shocked her. On the site was a photo of her and Jeff having lunch at the Cracker barrel a couple of weeks ago. When did this happen, she didn't notice anyone with a camera. She looked at the caption " Hardy's new fling".

She clicked off the site, tears streaming down her cheeks. Who invaded they're privacy. Now every fan in the world would know who she was. She picked up her cell and dialed Jeff's number, he had to know about this. Hopefully he was by his phone.

Uh oh, looks like Kelsey may have struck again.

Review for more.


	13. Revenge is Bittersweet

Angela flipped her phone shut again, she changed her mind. She would not burden Jeff with this, yeah she would eventually tell him, but she had to take matters into her own hands. Jeff couldn't be there all the time. Instead she called Maura.

"Hey Chick" Maura answered after the second ring.

"Hey Maura, you busy tomorrow".

"Never too busy for my best friend, what's going on".

"Kelsey".

"That cunt, what about her".

"She put a picture of me and Jeff up on this wrestling website for all the world to know who I am. I'm sick of her ass, I wanna even the score once and for all" Angela said with determination.

"Okay I'm in, what you got in mind".

"An old fashion beat down".

"You let me handle it, I'll scare her shitless. She'll cringe ever time she hears your name from now on".

"Maura don't get locked up".

"Don't worry, she won't go to the police, I can promise that".

They talked a little while longer and Ang hung up. She put the lap top aside and snuggled down into Jeff's bed. Kelsey will regret the day she messed with her.

The next morning couldn't come quick enough and Angela got up, showered, and got dressed. She grabbed a quick cereal bar and before she knew it she heard Maura's car horn. Angela walked outside and hopped in.

"Ready" Maura said looking at her.

"More than ever".

Maura sped off over to Kelsey's home. It was perfect timing, Kelsey was outside talking to some chick. Maura stopped her car and casually got out. Angela did the same, her adrenaline pumping for what was about to take place.

Kelsey noticed them and frowned." What the hell ya'll doing on my property".

"Shut up Kelsey, I know about those pictures" Angela said pissed.

Kelsey smirked." So you seen them, ya'll actually do make a cute couple".

Maura looked at the other girl standing there." Chick you better be on your way, because you don't want none of what's about to take place".

"I'll talk to you later" The girl said walking off.

"What ya'll buzzards want" Kelsey asked.

Before it was even out of her mouth good Maura tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms back with her knees.

"Think its funny messing with people's lives Kelsey" Maura asked in a serious tone.

"Get the hell off me" Kelsey said struggling.

"When I get ready." Maura pulled her fist back and socked her in the nose, blood spurted out instantly." Last warning dyke, mess with her again and I'll either make sure you get locked up for a certain amount of time or I know some people who will be glad to beat your ass".

"And she's serious about that" Angela said standing over her.

"You want to get a hit in Ang" Maura asked her.

Angela rolled her eyes." No, she's worth it but my nails are done, I don't want to mess them up over her ugly face".

Maura shrugged and punched her again, only in the mouth this time and got off her.

"That felt good" Maura said. "Thanks for letting me do that again".

"Let's get out of here Maura".

"Right, remember what I said" Maura said tossing one last warning to Kelsey, who actually looked scared this time.

Maura and Angela got back in the car and drove off.

"Damn, you don't know how much fun I had just then" Maura said.

"Only you would get your jollies fighting people".

"I can't help it, I've been fighting chicks with big mouths my whole life.

Angela shook her head, it was true, Nobody ran their mouth about Maura without getting a receipt in the form of a punch to the face.

Angela felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and dug in her pocket for it. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hello charisma" Angela said smiling.

"Hey gorgeous" Jeff said in only a way he can.

"When you coming home, the house is so quiet without your craziness and Matt smacking when he eats his food" Angela said.

"Hey don't talk about my man" Maura cut in then.

"We should be home in a couple of days, don't worry".

"Yay, Lucas listens to me when I talk but he doesn't answer back, I actually want someone to answer when I talk".

Jeff chuckled." I'll make it up to you all the time we missed".

"You better, I've been patient".

"I know you have, I have to go but I'll see you soon".

"Ok Charisma, bye".

"Later babe".

Angela hung up. He made her so happy. Maybe her future did consist of him and maybe some little hardys.

"Your smiling extra hard, what you thinking about" Maura asked.

"Like you don't know already".

Maura smiled, she sure did know.

Jeff fingered the little object in his hand. They'd only known each other for almost a month now, but he was sure he was ready and she would be too. Jeff put the object back in its box and stuck it in his underwear drawer.

"You going to ask her today dude" Matt asked standing behind his brother.

Jeff nodded." Yes, I love her and I won't let her get away".

Something special is coming.

Reviews Please


	14. Love me

Angela and Maura pulled up in front of Matt's house. Their jaws dropped instantly when recognizing the familiar truck parked by the garage.

"It can't be them could it" Angela asked turning to Maura.

"Only one way to find out" Maura said taking off her seatbelt and getting out.

Angela unlocked the front door and let them in. They looked around, nothing seemed out of place. 

"I'll check upstairs, you check this level" Maura directed.

Angela nodded and walked towards the living room while Maura took the stairs. The living room was clear. She walked towards the kitchen until someone grabbed her from behind. Letting out a scream, she turned around and kneed the person where it would hurt the most.

"Shit!" The person yelled before falling to the floor.

Angela took a deep breath before looking down at the person, when she did her eyes went wide. 

"Omg, Jeff I didn't know it was you, I'm so sorry" Angela said kneeling beside him.

"No worries, I'll be fine…eventually" Jeff grimaced.

"You need an ice pack, I'll get you one for your….area".

Jeff sat up holding his area." No, like I said its fine".

Angela looked up when she heard foot steps on the stairs. Maura rounded the corner followed by Matt.

"Angela, look who I found…what the heck happened" Maura said coming to them.

"It was an accident" Angela said.

"Bro why are you holding yourself" Matt asked biting back a laugh.

"I was just assaulted but no worries folks, I've been in worse pain".

"I accidentally kneed him in his jewels".

"What! Way to go Ang" Maura said laughing.

"He scared me, I didn't know what else to do".

"Well you did what most people would do, well woman anyway" Matt said a smile lingering on his lips.

Jeff slowly but surely got to his feet and slowly walked to the couch in the den, Angela trailed behind him worried.

"Are you sure Jeff, ice will probably make it a whole lot better" Angela said sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Angie stop it please, its not a big deal, you didn't castrate me or anything. The pain is starting to go away babe" Jeff said leaning over and pecking her on the lips.

"But…".

Jeff cut her off with another kiss then pulled back." Trust me".

Angela looked at him and smiled and then suddenly hugged him." I missed you so much, I'm glad you guys are home. It 's been so boring without you two".

Jeff laughed." Yeah, Vince gave all the superstars a week break, so you have a week to spend with little old me".

"I'm excited" Angela said, the biggest smile spreading across her face.

Jeff smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed it." Come upstairs with me, I want to talk to you".

"Okay".

Angela followed Jeff up to his room. Jeff directed her to sit on the bed and he stood before her. He took a breath, this was definitely one of the hardest questions you can ask someone.

"Angela, I want you to know that I am so happy with you, its unbelievable. I've been with different girls but none of those girls matched your spirit. I love that your driven to get what you want. Your in tune to me but you don't forget about yourself. I love your smile, your smile let's me know that you got faith and hope when things don't always go as planned. You love and support my job which I'm entirely grateful for, in my line of work I need a woman like that. Even in the short period of time that we've known each, I've come to realize I loved you from the first time I saw you at the diner. You are the one I believe I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with, I guess what I'm trying to say is".

Jeff goes to his drawer and pulls out the little black box and walks back over to Angela. Upon seeing the black box, Angela's eyes go wide and her heart rate picks up.

Jeff gets down on one knee and grabs her left hand." Angela Lakin, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Jeff Hardy? ".

Angela's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the ring. This was a moment she had been waiting for her whole entire life, even as a little girl. She always wanted the perfect guy. She looked at Jeff and smiled. He was it, she realized it now. He would not get away.

"Yes I would be honored" Angela answered tears streaming down her face.

Jeff smiled and picked her up and swung her in a circle. He put her down and slipped the ring on her finger." You've made me happy Angie".

"My sentiments exactly" Angela said pulling him into a bone crushing kiss.

Jeff put his hands in her hair and trailed kisses down her throat and then going back to her face kissing the tears away. Angela moaned, his kisses felt so good.

"Jeff" Angela said kissing around to his ear, nibbling on his ear-lobe. 

"Yeah Angie".

"I'm ready".

Jeff stopped and looked down at her." Ready? ".

"I want you to make love to me, make me feel good" Angela said looking him in the eye.

There it was. The other most important decision in her life. What guy deserved her body? The answer was right in front of her.

"You sure".

"Totally".

Jeff walked over to his door and closed it and put the lock on. He walked back over to Angela. He took her lips in his again. Angela brought his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor. Her hands sculpting out his abs. Jeff lifted her shirt leaving kisses down her belly, and then completely removing her shirt. He unhooked her bra, letting her breast spill out into his hands. What a beautiful sight that was. Angela tugged down his sweat pants, and off they went. Jeff took one nipple in his mouth, suckling on it. Angela moaned out in pleasure. He slid her jeans off followed by her panties. Jeff admired the sight before him, such perfection. Angela helped him off with his boxers. There they were completely naked. 

Angela laid back on the bed." Love me Jeff".

"Your wish is my command" Jeff said covering her body with his.

Angela made two important decisions in this Chapter. Can't wait to see what's in store for them soon. 

Reviews Please.


	15. New home and maybe baby?

Angela stuck the last dish in the dishwasher and closed it and started it. Maura watched her from the island with a smile on her face.

"So was it good" Maura asked in a hushed tone.

"Was what good? " Angela answered joining her at the island, knowing full well what she wanted to know about.

"Come on, I know what you and Jeff were doing a few hours ago, spill chick".

"My nosy aren't we" Angela said being coy.

"Yes very, you might as well as just tell me, I'm going to keep asking until you do".

Angela looked around making sure both guys were out of earshot of their conversation, then she looked at Maura." Let's just say I'm glad I chose him to be the one".

"I'm glad too, it took you forever to figure that out".

Angela stuck her tongue out at her in a teasing manner.

Jeff appeared in the doorway then." Hey Angie, you busy".

"No".

"Come join me in Matt's office, I want to discuss something with you".

"All right".

"Where's Matt" Maura asked suddenly.

"In the den on his phone discussing Hardy show business" Jeff answered.

Angela followed Jeff into Matt's office area and closed the door behind them. Jeff sat down in the chair and pulled Angela onto his lap.

"What are you up to Charisma" She asked a smile lingering on her lips.

"You remember talking about the dream house you wanted" Jeff said taking out a pencil and a piece of paper.

Angela nodded.

"Well I want us to start planning for it. You know my house burned to the ground a few months ago, I was thinking of building our home in its original place".

"I'm all for it" Angela said.

"Let's start with the structure".

"A Victorian style, I always wanted one of those" Ang said.

Jeff sketched it out on his paper." How many bedrooms? ".

"Depends on how many kids we're planning for" Angela said smiling.

"I'd love has many as I can have" Jeff answered.

"Let's start out with five bedrooms, and if we need to add more than we can just add on".

"I want an art room where I can do all my creations" Jeff said scribbling all this down.

"Of course a nice size kitchen and dining room for special occasions" Angela suggested.

The two of them went on for a few minutes more on their dream home until they were completely satisfied with what they came up with.

Jeff pecked Angela's lips and smiled." It's all coming together gorgeous".

Angela smiled." I never dreamed it would. This was just a far away dream of mine. Thanks Charisma for making me happy".

They shared a deep passionate kiss. Everything was coming together for them. They were getting married and now they were going to start building their family home. Things were going perfect.

**Three Months Later**

Jeff and Angela pulled up outside what would soon be their new home. Angela looked up at it and couldn't help smiling. It was perfect.

"Charisma it's all coming together".

"Sure is gorgeous, and soon we get to move in".

"I'm so excited".

They looked at it a few minutes more before driving back to Matt's for a little get together they were having. They walked in and found the guys in the den and of course the women in the kitchen. Angela entered the kitchen and washed her hands.

"It's about time you and lover boy got back, we need your help missy" Maura said, only teasing of course.

"I'm sorry, I was just anxious to see how the house was coming along".

"How's it coming" Alyssa asked smiling.

"Absolutely wonderful, I can't wait to move in".

"He is such a charmer, that Jeff is' Laverne said making macaroni and cheese.

Angela could only smile. No sooner had she began to prepare the string beans, she felt a wave of sickness wash over her.

"I'll be right" Angela said quickly excusing herself.

The ladies watched her leave, she's been going to the bathroom a lot here recently.

Angela rushed into the bathroom and over to the toilet and quickly emptied whatever upset her stomache. This has been a new routine for her. Everyday she battled moments of sickness. She walked over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. Hopefully it wasn't the thought that was starting to creep into her mind. She checked her reflection and went back to the kitchen and resumed her work.

"How long have you been doing that Angela" Alyssa asked looking up from the chicken she was preparing.

Angela shrugged." Maybe the last four weeks".

"You sure you aren't the you know..p word " Maura questioned.

Angela looked at them all and let out a nervous laugh." Yeah right, I know its not that. It's probably just a stomache virus".

"It doesn't last this long sweetie, maybe you need to see a doctor" Laverne advised her daughter.

Angela looked nervously down at the string beans. She just couldn't be, they weren't even married much less moved into their own place yet. A lot is happening so fast.

What do you think? Is she pregnant?

Reviews Please.


	16. Little Hardy

"Thanks for having us honey" Laverne said kissing her daughter on the cheek at the door.

"Anytime mama" Angela answered smiling.

"Your sister and I are going to see your daddy and then we'll be heading in".

"Give daddy my love".

"Hey Ang, who's this? " Alyssa said eyeing a picture sitting on the side table.

Angela glanced at it." That's Matt and Jeff's friend, Shane Helms. He was the hurricane a few years back".

"He's kind of cute, is he single? ".

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Matt or Jeff on that one".

"Will do".

Angela let her mom and sister out the door and next came Gilbert, Maura, and Matt. 

"Great dinner Angela" Gilbert commented.

"You welcome Gil".

"Hey Ang, we're gonna drive Gil home, we'll be right back. Don't forget to call and you know what" Maura said raising an eyebrow.

"Bye Maura" Angela said closing the door behind Matt.

Jeff came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, dropping a kiss on her neck." Shall we go to bed".

"Music to my ears, I'm so tired".

Of course when they went to bed you don't fully expect them to go to sleep without a killer love-making session. The best remedy to fall asleep. 

A couple days later, Angela sat in her doctor's office nervously thumbing through a magazine, not that her mind was on anything in the magazine. She came alone for a reason, she didn't want Jeff to know, not that he would be able to come he went back on the road to do some house shows, then he would be back. She needed time to think on her own if its true, having others around would stress her out. I mean she could understand how this could have happened. There was the time in Matt's Jacuzzi when he was on the road for ECW, the time in the shower, even the night they got engaged. In fact there were many times this could have been a result of.

"Angela Lakin, the doctor will see you know" the receptionist said breaking her out of her thoughts.

Angela got up steadily walked back to the room. She sat down and looked at all the pictures on the walls and the parenting magazines. It made her stomach turn. Her doctor came in and smiled at her.

"Hi Angela" Dr Garcia greeted.

"Hi Dr. Garcia" Angela said giving off a small smile.

"What seems to be the problem".

"I need to know if I'm pregnant Dr. Garcia, I've been having symptoms for a while".

"Ok, I'll need you to pee in a cup and I'll send the nurse in to get a blood sample".

Angela simply nodded playing the ring on her finger. Dr. Garcia noticed and smiled.

"Your engaged? ".

"Yes".

"Who's the lucky guy? ".

"Can you keep a secret" Angela questioned.

"Of course sweetie".

"It's Jeff Hardy" Angela said expecting her to scream or make a big deal out of it.

She only smiled." You're a lucky girl, my kids love him".

Angela smiled.

"Well the bathroom is right next door, I'm going to get the nurse for you" Dr. Garcia said before leaving.

After Angela did all this, she sat anxiously waiting for her test results. This one answer could change the course of a lot of things. Dr. Garcia walked in then with the results. Angela sucked in her breath, the moment of truth.

Dr. Garcia smiled." Congratulations Angela, your going to be a mommy".

Angela almost fell over then at those words. Not words she expected to hear so soon. 

"How far along? Angela asked.

"Almost two months, your looking at a mid to late August delivery" Dr. Garcia answered.

Angela shakily got to her feet and gave her doctor a weak smile." Thank you Dr. Garcia".

"You welcome, and Angela its going to be okay. I'll call you with your next appointment".

Angela nodded and left the doctor's office.

Angela was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice Mason coming towards her until he was directly in front of her. Angela looked at him and noticed a child of about three in his arms, she looked just like him. Angela didn't know why, but the sight made her angry. To think the bastard wanted to get back to together.

"Hi Angela".

"Mason".

"Pretty lady" The little girl said in his arms.

Angela smiled at the little girl, she wasn't going to show her ass in front of the little girl.

"Thank you".

"Angela this is my daughter, Megan" Mason said.

"Nice to meet you Megan".

"You's too".

"So Angela what are you doing hear, this is the baby and kids doctor's office".

Angela crossed her arms, she would only play civil in front of his daughter." I don't think you need to know that Mason".

"You still with that freak of a wrestler" Mason asked with a little attitude in his voice.

Stay calm Angela.

"Yes, but it ain't none of your concern Mason".

"Angela, we could have tried again. We could have raised Megan, now I have to do it alone".

Angela thought about the last sentence. Alone? He's a single father. She couldn't bring herself to show sympathy, especially how he's trying to get with me in front of his child. It was his fault.

"Well Mason, it's your fault, you had to have her, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else more important to be" Angela said walking around and never looking back.

Angela got in Jeff's car and sat there. What would she tell Jeff when he came home. He did want kids right. Angela placed her hand over her still flat abdomen. In a few months, reality will definitely ring true. So much for values. God's is a forgiving God, she'll just pray for his forgiveness. And wish for the best with the coming child. She was not just Angela anymore, she was mommy.

Wow a little Hardy on the way.

Mason is still a jerk, but look where his choice got him.

Reviews Please.


	17. Do it Together

Maura squealed and jumped into her friends arms, giving her the tightest hug possible." I'm so excited, I'm a auntie".

"Glad someone's happy" Angela said a downcast look on her face.

Alyssa frowned at her little sister." What do you mean? your not happy? ".

"It's not that girls, I'm worried about Jeff" Angela said sinking down into the armchair.

"Girl I wouldn't worry about it, Jeff wants kids" Maura said.

"But this soon, we're not in our new home yet much less married" Angela complained.

"If it will help we'll be there when you tell him" Alyssa answered.

Angela shook her head." No, I have to do it alone".

Maura and Alyssa looked between each other. Angela was stressing herself out way too much about this. Jeff has proven time and time again he's a understanding guy. She's worried about nothing.

"Alright, but until then, try not too stress herself out, its not good for my new niece or nephew" Maura said.

"I won't".

Those few days passed and the day finally came that Jeff would be home. Angela was nervous as anything, she hadn't ate anything all day for fear she would just vomit it up, of course she would do that anything because she wasn't totally over the morning sickness yet. Angela cringed when she heard the car door slam outside. The moment of truth.

Jeff came through the door, dropping his bag by the front door." Angie!".

Angela appeared out of the den." I'm here".

Jeff smiled and pulled her into his arms and dropping a kiss on her waiting lips." It's been awhile since I've been able to do that, you don't know how good that feels".

Angela gave off a weak smile." Yes I do".

Jeff studied her face, something wasn't right. She had been struggling with sickness when he left.

"Are you ok, you still look a little sick" Jeff said tucking her blond hair behind her ears.

"Come into the den with me Charisma. I have something really important to tell you" Angela said grabbing his hand and leading him into the den.

Angela took a seat on the couch and Jeff sat next to her and waited for her to start.

"Jeff I visited the doctor's office while you were gone, I received some interesting news" Angela said playing with her engagement ring on her hand.

"What happened" Jeff asked obvious concern in his voice.

"Nothing too bad…but Jeff I'm….pregnant" Angela finished looking into Jeff's face.

For a while Jeff sat there emotionless, not a smile not necessarily a frown either. Angela looked down into her lap, he was sure to take back her ring and send her ass packing now. She glanced up in his direction, and what she saw shocked her. A smile, a genuine smile.

"My gorgeous is having my baby" Jeff sat there the biggest smile on his face.

"Your happy" Angela asked clearing taken off guard.

"Of course babe, if anyone was to have my child it would be you, I love you so much Angie".

Angela smiled as tears came to her eyes." Oh Jeff you don't how worried I was over your reaction, I was sure you were going to put me out".

Jeff took her hand and pulled her into his lap." Silly woman, I would never in a zillion years send you away. I mean that with all my heart".

"Doesn't this change everything, I mean this wasn't in the cards right now".

"I know we're not married or in our own place yet, but by the time this little Hardy comes, we will be. You shouldn't worry yourself silly like this. I'll take care of you" Jeff said looking into her hazel eyes.

Angela looked into eyes and saw all the reassurance she needed. She would make it through this pregnancy, with Jeff and anyone who wanted to be there. It was unexpected but it was also an exciting prospect. She was up for the task now.

"What are you thinking about" Jeff asked breaking her thoughts.

"Just this baby, and how it will represent our love for one another. And how much I love you" Angela said smiling.

Jeff brought his lips to hers. She made him happy. The mother of his child. He didn't know whether he was truly ready, but they would get through it together.

Yay Jeff's happy.

What do you think they'll have, girl or boy?

Reviews Please.

And for those of you subscribed to my story but haven't been reviewing, can at least receive one review to let me know your still reading or that you like the story. Thanks!

P. S. I mentioned Shane Helms last Chapter, I'm bringing him into the story soon.


	18. Only he knows

Angela couldn't help but smile as she walked into the hospital room and saw the very special person smile back at her.

She walked over to the bed and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek." Hi daddy".

Harvey smiled back, happy to see his youngest child." Hi love, I'm getting out soon".

"I know, mama told me, I had to come up here and see you before they released you. When do you think they'll let you go".

"The nurse said possibly the day after tomorrow".

Angela smiled down at the man before her, her knight in shining armor when she was a little girl. Even now at the age of fifty-nine he still looked strong as a horse despite the accident. He was sure to be happy when she told him the news she had to share with him.

"Daddy I got great news" Angela said taking a seat in the chair beside the bed.

"I'm all ears baby".

"Daddy, you are going to be a pop pop in seven months" Angela gushed.

"A grandfather, my baby is having a baby" Harvey said surprised.

"It's a shock to me too but I'm excited".

"Congrats baby, I can't wait to meet him or her".

"I'm anxious too".

Angela and her dad spent time just catching up and making plans for when he was released from the hospital for good. Angela's heart swelled at the sight of seeing her father so happy again. For weeks he barely smiled, and if he did it was a sad one. A sort of longing in his eyes to speak and be with the family again. Even in those darkest times, Ang had hope he would make it through. After several minutes Angela kissed him goodbye and promised to see him when he returned home to his ranch.

Angela drove enthusiastically back to her house, or rather her and Jeff's new house. They had moved in a week ago and we're still settling in as far as unpacking and putting furniture where belonged went. It made her happy to see the finished product when they moved in. Angela let herself in and went in search of Jeff. She knew exactly where he would be. She walked up the stairs and went into the bedroom beside theirs.

Angela smiled at the room." Wow, it's really coming along in here, I'm impressed".

Jeff looked up and grinned." Yeah he or she is gonna love this nursery".

"I like it and I'm not a baby".

Jeff had decided to do the nursery in Winnie the pooh characters so it would fit whatever the sex the child was. Jeff was more artistic than people gave him credit for.

Jeff dropped the paint brush in the can and walked over to Angela." So did you want to find out the sex in three months? ".

Angela pondered over it." Well I kind of love the mystery of a delivery surprise, there aren't much surprises in life".

"I don't think I could wait til then, you know how impatient I can become".

"True, let's make a deal since you want to know, I'll let the doctor tell you but I don't want to know until the August due date" Ang decided.

"You sure you could handle me knowing and you not" Jeff questioned.

"Sure it will be tempting but I can live with it" Angela said.

Jeff leaned down and pecked her lips." It's settled then".

**3 Months later**

Angela lay on her back getting her sonogram done. It was amazing to her to see the new life growing inside and hearing its heartbeat.

"It has a huge head" Jeff commented looking at the screen.

"If it does he or she gets it from his or her daddy" Angela said teasing back.

"Very funny" Jeff answered a smile playing on his lips.

"So you guys want to know what the sex is" The doctor asked taking the stick off of Angela's belly.

"I will be, she doesn't want to know' Jeff said looking at Ang for clarification.

"That's the deal" Angela answered.

"Ok step out with me sir" the doctor said stepping into the hallway.

They left Angela alone to clean off her belly. She put her shirt down just as they returned. She looked at Jeff and he had a smile on his face, that clearly doesn't give away what he knows. She could admit she felt a twinge of jealousy but she really wanted to be surprised.

"Ok so I'll call you with the next appointment date".

Angela got off the table with ease." Ok, thanks doc".

"My pleasure, have a nice day".

Jeff and Angela strolled across the parking lot hand in hand.

Jeff turned to Angela." You sure your ok with this arrangement, your not going to make me spill the beans".

Angela waved him off." I'm completely fine Charisma".

Ok short chapter, the next will be longer.

Jeff knows.

Angela doesn't.

Can Jeff keep the secret?

Reviews Please.


	19. Baby Hardy

Jeff strolled into the den looking for his fiancée, when he spotted her. He stood watching her try to put new curtains up on the windows while trying to keep her five month pregnant body securely on the chair.

Jeff crossed the room then." Babe you know I could have done that for you, you shouldn't be up on the chair like that."

Angela turned to him and fisted her hand on her hips." I know you could, but you know I hate being waited on when I'm perfectly fine."

"Baby I can't risk you falling off the chair just to put curtains up" Jeff said.

"Jeff, I'm bored just sitting around, this gives me something to do".

Jeff reached up grabbing her around the waist and sitting her on the floor. He took the curtains from her and got on the chair." I know you bore easily babe, but we have to think about the baby".

"Geez, I was really careful".

They both turned when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to find Matt and Maura standing there, Maura with an amused expression on her face and Matt with a smile.

"What are two bickering about" Maura said stepping into the room.

Angela rolled her eyes." Jeff is being a worrywart".

"How so? ". Maura asked.

"He won't let me put the curtains up" Angela said her pretty features forming into a pout.

Jeff tossed her look before stepping down from the chair." I was only helping you Angie".

"Jeff your making me feel not only pregnant but useless and I hate it" Ang complained with tears forming in her eyes.

Jeff looked at surprised to see fresh tears in them. She seemed to be crying a lot lately. Maura looked at him and mouthed "Hormones" in her direction. Jeff nodded.

"Come here baby" Jeff said reaching out his arms.

"No, I'll go where I can be most useful, to bed" Angela said spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

Jeff stared after her. Hoe did simple care start this argument.

Matt chuckled." Better go fix it dude".

"Just go talk to her, she'll be fine" Maura advised.

Jeff nodded and left. He walked upstairs and into their spacious bedroom. Angela lay in bed on her side facing away from him. Jeff walked over to the side and sat down brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry babe".

Angela sniffled." No its my fault, I blew up at you for no reason. I'm a horrible person".

"Shush, your not a horrible person, a little independent and stubborn, but I love you for those qualities".

"You not mad at me then?".

Jeff smiled." Nope, I understand where your coming from, and I'll give you your space whenever you want to do something except if it's a little extreme".

Angela smiled and brushed the tears out of her hazel eyes." You would know extreme".

Jeff chuckled." So are we made up".

Angela sat up and dropped a light kiss on his nose and giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes" Jeff said pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately.

**4 Months Later**

Angela huffed and threw her shoe to the floor and frustration. It was harder for her to bend over her belly now since she was full term and due any day now. Jeff poked his head in the room.

"Almost ready babe".

Ang tossed him a look.

Jeff noticed she only had one shoe on. He strolled in and picked up the shoe." You could have called me to help you know".

"Yeah I know".

Jeff tied her shoe and got to his feet." So ready? ".

Angela nodded and used Jeff's hand to get to her feet.

Tonight they were having a family dinner at a restaurant with their Parents, Matt and Maura of course, and new couple Alyssa and Shane Helms. Soon they were in the car and on their way when Angela felt a burst of water between her legs. Her eyes widen and looked down. Oh great, the little Hardy was ready.

"Um Jeff? ".

"Yeah".

"Big change of plans, we need to get to the hospital and fast".

Jeff looked at her and noticed the wet spot in her lap." Damn, I'll get there as fast as I can".

Jeff sped quickly over to the hospital and checked her in, once they wheeled her away in a wheel chair Jeff got out his cell to call everyone to get their asses to the hospital. Once he did that he went to be with Angela.

**A Few Hours Later**

Matt paced the floor nervously, they been waiting for hours it seemed like. Maura watched him annoyed.

"Matt your annoying me, sit down" Maura said.

"I can't, its been forever. You think they're ok, should I go question the receptionist" Matt said all in one mouthful".

Maura rolled her eyes." Gee somebody took too much of their estrogen pill, Matt sit your ass down in this seat next to me. There's nothing you can do".

Matt sulked and collapsed in the seat next to her. Why so long?

"Just think of other things Matt, that will past the time" Laverne advised.

"I can't, all I can think about is my new niece or nephew".

"Poor baby" Maura mocked before laying her head on his shoulder.

Another hour passed before Jeff finally strolled into the waiting room, looking exhausted but very happy. Matt seeing him jumped to his feet and ran over to him.

"Well" He asked really anxious.

"Everyone, we just got ourselves a eight pound five ounce baby boy".

"Aww " Maura cooed coming to stand next to Matt." Can we see him now? ".

"Not at the moment, Ang is really exhausted, I'll see what she says first" Jeff said.

Jeff left then and strolled back to the room where his fiancée and new son were. He could not believe he was finally a daddy.

Joaquin Jordan Bleu Hardy was born on August 21st weighing in at Eight pounds and five ounces. Congrats to Jeff and Angela.

Surprise! She gave birth in this Chapter. I didn't want a long drawn out pregnancy. I was anxious to do the birth. Well I'm adding one more Chapter to this story and then I'll be continuing Jeff and Angela's story in a sequel.

Reviews Please.


	20. Perfect Ending

Angela never thought she would be so happy and content in her life as she was at that moment. She looked down into her new son's face and felt so much love for him. As she looked down she could point out Jeff's nose, mouth, and chin. He hadn't opened his eyes yet so she didn't know what color his eyes were yet. He looked so content laying in her arms.

"He is one handsome little dude already" Jeff commented from the chair situated beside the bed.

"I didn't doubt that one bit, look at his daddy" Angela said smiling.

"You think I'm handsome" Jeff said a light smile playing on his lips.

"No".

Jeff frowned then.

"I think your incredibly sexy" Angela said looking up at him for the first time.

A slow smile spread across his face as he gently scooted the chair closer to the bed, careful not to disturb Joaquin from his slumber, he leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

He looked down at his son." Look at our little family".

"I know, and its only beginning" Angela said kissing Joaquin lightly.

**THE END!**

**I'M SAD TO SEE THIS STORY COME TO A END, HOWEVER, I'M GOING TO BE ADDING THE SEQUEL IF NOT TONIGHT SOMETIME TOMMORROW.**

**THANK YOU READERS!**


End file.
